


預期和錯覺

by kocha8



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocha8/pseuds/kocha8
Summary: 「這位就是一直提起的然竣哥，崔然竣。」「啊，你好我是崔秀彬.................等一下崔然竣不是女生嗎！？」
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 5





	預期和錯覺

  
  
  
  
  


「秀彬哥我跟你說然竣姐今天真的超帥的。」

啊，又來了，休寧今天的然竣姐事跡。秀彬一邊操縱著螢幕上的角色一邊聽著休寧說著「然竣姐」今天又怎樣嗆走了一群人。

崔秀彬和休寧凱是在被高中補習班時認識的，而剛好同桌的兩人都因為打同一個遊戲很快就混熟了，

而就是從那時候休寧凱就經常和崔秀彬分享那如同漫畫主角般的崔然竣事件。

休寧凱在初中時搬到新的小區，混血的臉頰本來就和其他人有點格格不入，

加上他又有點怕生，有一段時間他都獨自上下學。

有一天他經過小巷時就被一群混混堵住，

當他正在發抖時就聽到了有一個人說，

  
  


「讓開。」

休寧不知道已經分享了這事大慨十多次了，不過每次說起都還是很興奮，

「那時候然竣姐還是黑髮，不過已經打了很多耳洞，瀏海撥到了一邊，一隻手提著包。那些混混看到然竣姐就說，

『不妙，那不是崔然竣嗎。』

『聽說他一個人說打跑了A中的人。』

之後然竣姐皺著眉不耐煩地說，

「你們擋住路了。」

說完這句話後那群人彎著腰連跑帶滾地走了，

雖然之後然竣姐也說我也擋住路.......哈哈.....不過然竣哥真的超帥的。」

  
  


在這件事之後他才發現他和崔然竣住在同一棟公寓，

當時覺得對方宇宙無敵酷的小休寧敲起了二百分勇氣才敢向對方搭話，崔然竣雖然外貌有點可怕可是熟悉了之後卻很好相處，正因為這樣崔然竣很快就和休寧家庭熟悉了起來，

也不知道甚麼時候開始崔然竣就背起了幫休寧惡補語文的任務。

直到崔然竣上了大學變得忙碌了起來時休寧凱才上補習班認識了崔秀彬。

一開始崔秀彬也經常在疑惑為甚麼休寧一會兒會說是然竣哥一會兒會說是然竣姐的，

但本來休寧凱的表達就很獨特，

可能是因為對方會打架很帥所以才叫然竣哥吧，

再加上聽休寧說現在他的然竣姐染了一頭粉紅色長髮，

平常喜歡戴著閃閃發亮的耳飾，穿衣風格很好，喜歡香水，

明明已經很瘦卻經常在煩惱要減肥。

雖然崔秀彬沒怎麼和女生接觸但一連串的描述都和他的姐姐平常喜歡的和有的煩惱差不多，

因此崔秀彬也只當休寧凱口中的然竣姐是一位很酷的女生。

他也曾想過休寧凱是不是很喜歡這位然竣姐，

但聽著聽著感覺休寧凱比較像是只想向這位姐學習打架，不管怎麼聽都只是祟拜的感情。

而這位一直活在傳說中的然竣姐更是和他們在同一所大學，

不過因為對方的專業好像是服裝設計相關，和他們在的電子系是天各一方，

崔秀彬還是沒機會看到崔然竣本人。

「最近好像有人在然竣姐背後說他個性不好和染的那粉紅色長髮很醜，聽杋圭哥說好像是有人不爽然竣哥一直估著系裡的第一名在耍小手段令模特兒不敢和然竣哥合作，

好像就是因為這事然竣哥都忙到焦頭爛額。.......阿秀彬哥有人從左邊來了」

崔秀彬操縱著遊戲角色打倒了一人，

「可是就算耍手段也改變不了對方的確比自己有實力這件事吧。」

他聽過很多崔然竣的故事，甚麼打倒混混啊，在自己準備的鞋子裡找到釘子啊，布料被染成其他顏色，

雖然故事的最後都是崔然竣又打倒對方，拿了第一名完結，

但他也有聽過崔然竣在工作室暈倒了的消息。

是有著多麼強大的靈魂才可以這麼堅定地走著自己的路，

『是個和自己相反的人。』

秀彬從小到大都沒有甚麼自信，覺得自己就是普通的家庭長大，普通地成長，

像崔然竣這麼不普通的人他一直以來說只是當成故事聽聽，也沒有很想認識對方的想法。

............秀彬看著螢幕裡勝利的字，收拾起自己的東西，

「時間也差不多了，我們去吃飯吧。」

崔秀彬和休寧凱兩人下午都有課，就找了離大學不遠的炒年糕店解決午餐，

店內坐滿了人，休寧凱四處張望，突然他看到了一個身影就興奮地拉著崔秀彬，

「秀彬哥我看到了然竣姐！！去找他請客快走！！」

「...等」

休寧凱一個箭步就跑到了一個粉紅色身影後大喊，

「然竣姐！」

對方好像正好在吃炒年糕，停頓了一下就轉過身來，

粉紅色的頭髮束了起來，耳朵上的耳飾閃閃發亮，

「喔，休寧。」崔然竣笑著回應，站起來揉著休寧凱的頭髮，

崔秀彬看著兩人，特別是前者，

『果然真的如同休寧所說是很合適粉紅色頭髮呢，

就很漂亮......？又很合適，看起來只比自己矮一點點.....被緊身黑色牛仔褲包裹著的雙腿也很長......比例也很好.........

但.........等等...』

  
  
  


休寧把崔秀彬拉近，

「這位就是一直提起的然竣哥，崔然竣。」

「啊，你好我是崔秀彬.................等一下崔然竣不是女生嗎！？」

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------------

  
  
  


「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈太顯那時候應該要拍下來才對。」

休寧凱手舞足蹈地說著昨天崔秀彬和崔然竣那尷尬的初見面，

崔秀彬沒精神的喝著美式咖啡，

『怎麼自己就管不住自己的口呢.........』

在崔秀彬的女生發言之後，崔然竣只是呆了一下，下一秒就圍著休寧凱的脖子，

「休寧你平常都在亂說甚麼了。」

經過一番打鬧之後三個人還是坐在一起，吃著炒年糕，崔秀彬只是默默地聽著兩人說話，

希望透過炒年糕的辣味令自己可以忘卻剛才的尷尬，

有時候他會對上了崔然竣有點打量的眼神，這時他又會馬上低下頭吃著年糕，

一頓飯下來崔秀彬感覺到崔然竣很友善也很照顧休寧凱這個弟弟，最後也是然竣請的客。

『大慨不會再見面了吧.........停！崔秀彬你在想甚麼你只是休寧的朋友所以才和對方搭上話你甚麼都不是。』

「不過這下子然竣姐和秀彬哥也算認識了，我們下一次可以叫上杋圭哥一起五人去玩了呢。」

姜太顯攪拌著焦糖馬奇朵，

「可是下個月不是服裝系的發表會了嗎，最近都沒怎麼看過然竣哥回宿舍。」

「發表會...................啊！」休寧凱聽完姜太顯的話時好像想起了甚麼，

拿起了自己的手機快速地滑著訊息，之後把手機畫面向著崔秀彬說，

  
  


「秀彬哥，然竣哥發了訊息來問我你的號碼，他想問你願不願意當他的模特兒。

...........昨天看完訊息就睡了要不是太顯提到差點忘了。」

  
  
  
  
  


崔秀彬把自己口裡的咖啡全部噴了出來。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
